New Years Change
by Royal Detective
Summary: After Sofia's first year at the Castle her father has given her this year's job to pick the entertainment that will show the highlights of her first year as a Princess and guess who she picks to help! Please Read and Review! (Takes place during Season 1!)


**A_/N:_ **Alright, I wanted to try this idea out and see if I can accomplish it. Please Read and Review! This takes place during Sofia's first year at the castle!

**_Disclaimer:_ **Me: Cedric, do I own Sofia the First? Cedric: No, if you did you and Aquaturqoise would be torturing me! Me: That is NOT true!

**_Sofia the First:_**

**_New Years Change_**

As Sofia ate breakfast with her family in the Dining Hall King Roland interrupted their meal. "Sofia, since this is your first year at the Castle you get to arrange the entertainment." The girl was surprised at the news, it excited her greatly but Amber wasn't excited as her sister. "Daddy, I already arranged for the entertainment, this year I'm going to put on a fashion show."

James rolled his eyes "That's what you arranged last year besides I bet Sofia will come up with something awesome." The blonde princess glared daggers at her brother until Roland agreed. "He's right but this year Sofia gets to arrange it, you'll just have to cancel your show." Roland then turned to Sofia and told her how she was going have to show the highlights of her part of the year.

The Princess listened to her father's words and came up with an idea. "I got an idea but I'm not telling until tonight." Queen Miranda smiled then said she would bet it would be great.

…...

Once breakfast was over Sofia was walking to Cedric's Workshop. "Hey kid, I heard the news, so do have any idea what you're going to do?" Clover asked as he joined her stroll. She giggled and shrugged "I told everyone it will be a surprise but there is one person I do have to tell because he's helping me."

The bunny smiled and said "Don't tell me it's that sorcerer guy you're telling." Sofia nodded and smiled. "That's right but you'll just have to wait for the surprise. Clover then frowned saying that she was not any fun. "I'll go tell Mia and Robin the news and we'll see you tonight." he then disappeared outside leaving Sofia alone on the rest of her stroll.

…...

Cedric was clutching a test tube muttering "Oh please work." as he poured the liquid that was in inside in his goblet. Wormwood rolled his eyes at the sorcerer. "If only you would get on with it." squawking making Cedric drop the potion on himself turning him into a rain cloud "Wormy, why must interrupt, first father interrupts my spell now you interrupt my potions, will I ever know a moment of peace?"

Just then a knock came. "Speaking of interruptions." Cedric mumbled turning himself back to normal. Sofia then walked in smiling "Hi Mr. Cidric." The sorcerer rub the sleeves of his rob and glared saying "It's Cedric." He then sat at his desk looking in his spell books.

"So I have to put on tonight's entertainment and I was wondering if you could help." Sofia then waited for his answer "So I've been told, let me guess you want me to do some magic tricks?" It was close o what she wanted but not that close.

Sofia shook her head then explained what her plan was. This made Cedric interested and he turned around. "That's quite complicated but it is possible,"

Sofia frowned "How complicated is it?" she asked him twiddling her fingers nervously. Cedric then grabbed his spell book off his desk then turned a few pages to find the right spell. "I'm afraid this spell will need two people to conjure it."

At this Sofia then dashed to his desk, grabbed her wand saying "Then let's do it!" The man smirked and shook his head. He should have seen that coming. After Sofia passed her test thanks to him, she had become so interested in magic that she asked him to be his full time apprentice. At this he excepted and had kept teaching her magic since then.

The Sorcerer closed his book then said "Very well, we will need to perform the spell up here tonight since it will acquire for us to be close to the sky."

…...

That night all of the people of Enchantia were gathering in the court yard for tonight's New Years Eve entertainment. "I wonder what Sofia has planned?" Amber asked the the family as she sat on her throne. "I hope it will involve explosions." James said excited. "Well, whatever it is it will be great."

As midnight was drawing near Sofia looked outside the window on the ground. When she spotted Ruby and Jade, she waved to them then came the horns signaling her to make her speech. "People of Enchantia, on News Years Eve we gather here at the castle to celebrate a new year coming, so since this has been my first year at the castle my father, King Roland II told me to choose an entertainment that will show the highlights of my first year as a Princess, so Mr. Cidric and I will perform a magic spell for you."

Cedric was too welled up in pride to correct her. This had been her first speech to the people. He knew one day she would make a great queen and hopefully by the time she was that queen she would say his name right. Once they conjured the spells it showed the highlights of Sofia's first year as a Princess. "Happy New Years Eve Mr. Cedric." Sofia said making him smile at her.

_**A/N:**_ So how was this New Years story. I was having a hard time deciding if Sofia should say his name right or not since Cedric first realized she said his name right in the "Enchanted Feast" So anyway please review!


End file.
